


我的竹马不可能这么可爱

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 小甜饼一发完





	我的竹马不可能这么可爱

我的竹马不可能这么可爱  
本篇小法视角  
1.  
我是塞斯克法布雷加斯，我有一个同学。

他是一个极度热情又很害羞的男孩，从小到大都是如此。

小学开学第一天，我还没进教室，就在楼道里听见了整个班级的笑声。

他站在讲台上，威风凛凛地拿着老师的教鞭，神采飞扬地讲着自己在幼儿园和老师斗智斗勇的故事。

我见惯了这类仗着自己有钱有势就无法无天的屁小孩，于是连正眼都没给他，径自找了靠窗的位置坐下。

大概是从没人忽视过他，没过多久，我的前方就多出了一个身影。

“你叫什么？”

那个声音很无礼，我一点也不想理他。

“问你话呢？难道你是哑巴吗？”

我礼貌地站起身，“请让一让，你挡到我的路了。”

我有幸见证他第一次被人拒绝加无视，说实话，我没想到之后我还会和这个自大的小男孩有联系。

“法布雷加斯！法布雷加斯！”

他在后面叫我，我不搭理他，他就一把拽住我。

“你！”

他理直气壮地瞪着我，好像是我不对一样。

我冲他不屑地笑了笑：“你叫的是我爸爸的名字，我叫塞斯克。”

他不知道怎么回事就愣在了那里，看着我走远了才揉了揉漂亮的蓝眼睛，喃喃地念了声“塞斯克”。

2.  
杰拉德皮克是我的竹马，我们很小的时候就认识了，皮克说是升小学那会，我说不对是更小的时候在你外公家。

他一脸困惑地望着我。

“你摔坏脑子的那一天。”

皮克终于想起了那一天，从阳台上摔下来，头朝地，然后一堆人围拢了过来，在不远处一个黑发小男孩正舔着酸奶盖子，无辜地望着他。

往往这时候受害者更难过了，怎么有人能够不同情自己，不在身边问你有没有事而是悠闲地吃东西呢？！

疼痛让皮克无暇胡思乱想，很快他就被抬去医院了。

今天是我的生日，是我独自去伦敦求学过的第一个生日。

爸爸特别阔绰地送了我一辆奔驰车，妈妈选了伦敦最昂贵的花园酒店给我举办派对，他们都没有出席而是邀请了我所有巴塞罗那和伦敦的朋友。

在十二点前，蛋糕被缓缓推出来，推着蛋糕的人正是不在邀请名单上的皮克。

我心里的不舒服立刻表现在脸上，明明以前的我不是这样的人。我能很好地控制我的情绪，是个非常有涵养的小绅士。但是自从六岁开始眼前这个家伙想方设法讨好我要和我做朋友我就变得有些像傲娇的女孩子了。

就像现在，我鼓起腮帮子，垂下眼，听他用试探性的温柔话语说：“生日快乐，塞斯克。”

他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，里面满是期待和歉意。

无论事情谁对谁错，最后永远是他向我道歉。

我在祝福声中吹灭了蜡烛，狂欢才算开始。我不喜欢吵闹的环境，一个人躲到外面的秋千上。

“塞斯克。”

皮克绕到我前面，抓住微微摇晃的秋千，蹲下来望着我。

他很高，已经一米九了，就算蹲着也没比我矮多少。

“嗯。”

我心不在焉，其实早就原谅了他，就等他来。

“我不该在你离开巴塞罗那的时候说那样的蠢话。”

嗯，我是在离开前一天告诉他这件事的，在我们经常去的沙滩，看着海鲜店门口的车他还兴奋地回忆某一次为了让我见证他的胆量他去扎了其中最贵的一辆车，结果发现是他老爸的车。

“我要去伦敦念书了。”

这句话终结了他脸上的眉飞色舞，皮克跟那次问名字一样傻愣在我身边，过了好一会才反应过来。

“你要离开巴塞罗那，离开父母和所有爱你的朋友跑去一个一年也见不到几次阳光的鬼地方？”皮克站起来，挡住了我身前的阳光，冰冷地指责我：“塞斯克，你是个混蛋！我X！”

他说的没错，我是个混蛋。我不敢告诉皮克这件事，就是害怕他的挽留会让我放弃伦敦的学业。他总有办法，总有办法让我留在他身边。

那之后的一年里，我们失去了联系。

直到今天，他意外地出现，就跪在我身前，将我围拢在他的臂弯之内。

“认识你，是我生命中最棒的一天，和你在一起，将是我生命中最重要的事。听明白了，塞斯克。”

我还有点晕乎乎，就看到月色下这个傻大个的脸红得像水蜜桃。

他好可爱。

3.  
我有一个男朋友，他是我的竹马。

六岁时，他追问我的名字。我告诉他，我叫塞斯克。

十六岁时，他追问我要不要在一起的答案。我说我同意。

二十六岁时，他追问我要不要和他共度余生。

我可以肯定地告诉你，他向我求婚的那一天是最我人生中最糟糕最丢人的一天。

和皮克保持异地恋已经有十年了，我在伦敦工作，他则依旧在巴塞罗那过着舒适的大少爷生活，偶尔体验体验生活，绝大多数时候都在思考着怎么把我娶回家。

那一天，我想他灵光乍现了。

先是我们最好的朋友里奥给我打电话，他悲伤地告诉我皮克出车祸了，现在躺在抢救室里。

如果是普约尔打来的，我绝对认为这是他和皮克的恶作剧，但是是里奥，我最信任的、最真诚地朋友，他永远不会撒谎。

所以我慌了，我甚至忘记换衣服和鞋子，直奔机场。

我从上飞机那一刻就开始哭，周围的人都来询问出了什么事，我只是拼命抹着眼泪。到医院的时候我哭得更大声了，我看见所有人都在，皮克家的父母长辈，包括我的父母。

里奥上来拖住我，“塞斯克……别看了。”

有个人比我哭得更大声，就是皮克的弟弟Marc，他跑过来抱住我，问：“塞斯克，哥哥是不是不会醒过来了？他昨天还说要去伦敦找你向你求婚，又说你肯定会赏他一大巴子，对不对？”

其实我应该能察觉到不对了，可我太难过了，像天突然塌了，内心支撑的信仰随着巨大的悲伤分崩离析。我的脑袋里只有一个可怕的想法：皮克离开我了，再没人围着我转了，该怎么办？

护士把皮克推了出来，我比谁都快地扑上去，掀开薄薄的被子，看着皮克惨白的脸撕心裂肺地哭起来。我先是大骂他违背了诺言离我而去，又指责他曾经对我恶作剧的种种，最后还是化为了无尽的表白，告诉他我有多爱他，爱得想跟着他死去了。

然后我靠到他的胸膛上，感受着最后的余温，浑身颤抖地抽搐着。直到哭累了，想要起身看看他的脸时，忽然就被一双手臂钳制住，皮克闭着眼大笑起来，把我抱在了怀里。

我才明白过来，又是生气又是委屈，把脸埋在他胸口，又抬起来重重咬了他一口。

皮克吃痛地坐起来，把我放好，然后像十六岁那个夏夜一般跪在我身前。

“塞斯克。”他清了清嗓子，用这辈子都没用过的正经嗓音说：“你愿意和杰拉德皮克共度余生吗？也许艰难，但我保证不会无趣。”

他打了个响指，Marc就屁颠颠地跑来，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸都遮不住他的高兴。

“塞斯克，你愿意做我哥的新郎吗？”

他把一个小小的盒子递给皮克，皮克轻轻打开，里面嵌着一枚戒指。

这时候，我变成了一个孩子，求救似地看向我的父母。

他们和皮克的父母依偎在一起，用温柔的目光告诉我：答应他！

可我觉得自己像被骗了，现在的自己太过窘迫，面对这样不怎么正式的求婚感到不爽。

不过最后我还是答应了，但是我要求皮克必须在之后补一个更加正式的求婚。

“不然我觉得自己是被你拐来的！”

皮克连连点头，他高兴地拥吻我，我的手按着他的脸，忽然间指缝里就湿润了。

这个可爱的大男孩，居然哭了。

 

4.  
我有一个老公，他和我认识三十年了。

三十六岁，皮克自诩老男人了，这加剧了我的危机感。尽管皮克还是那么爱我，他会为了我搬到多雨阴冷的伦敦，亲吻我直到我醒来，然后端来丰盛可口的早饭，亲自开车送我去公司……但我还是觉得没有安全感。

最后，我想明白了，因为我们没有一个孩子来维系这段比纸还薄的婚姻。

于是在某个夜晚，我对皮克说：“皮克，我们领养个孩子吧？或者去找人代……”

我的话还没说完，皮克就封住了我的嘴巴，蹂躏一番后生气地瞪着我：“不！我不需要！塞斯克，我们两个，就足够了！”

“可是……”我的眼泪就出来了。

他很喜欢孩子，在街上看到小孩子他都会傻呵呵地愣好久。

皮克抚摸着我的脸，一字一句地告诉我：“塞斯克，我不允许你胡思乱想。我警告你，我爱你的很，不准怀疑！”

我只能紧紧地抱住他，感谢他的爱和体贴。

没过多久，在饭桌上，皮克严肃地宣布：“我去办领养手续了。”

“？！”

我的叉子都掉到了地板上，紧接着房门被推开，清脆的铃铛声入耳，一只雪白的小狗钻到我腿边。

皮克捞起它，把脸靠在它身边，大笑起来：“塞斯克，这是我们的儿子，给它取个名字吧！”

不等我回答，皮克就自言自语道：“我早就想好了，就叫它Maki……好吗，Makita~”

谁都知道Maki是我的小名，虽然只有皮克这么叫。

于是我挥起拳头，在这个原本应该温馨无比的时刻暴揍了皮克一顿。

 

END


End file.
